Reco
Reco is an Antimattian-Human hybrid living in Beytopia. He is the King of another universe called Anti-World, and the only known person in the history of time that knows how to control Anti-Matter. He is the unofficial mentor of Snake. History Reco is the son of the Arreesscee, an Antimattian Lord, and Ballare, a Human Duchess, as he is half-human, Reco is able to enter the 'normal' universe, where his mother is from, but being half-antimattian means that he can go to Anti-World. The mixture of DNA and ADNA (a mixture that can only be achieved in the gap between the Anti-Matter universes and the Matter universes, where all substance, positive and negative becomes nuetral) gives Reco the ability to control Anti-Matter, the ability is native to all antimattians, but the user needs DNA to unlock it. Reco was raised in the 'normal' universe, where he was involved in many experiments to find out the true nature of Anti-Matter, one of these experiments awoke the power of Anti-Matter inside Reco, but blasted him to the jail universe of Nullia, where he was imprisoned for accidentally blowing up 14 jail planets with his out of control A-M powers. After being imprisoned for 1400 years, Reco began training with the Masters of Nullia, beings able to fully harness their powers, but were imprisoned for life after their powers went out of control and people were killed by their powers. Reco was taught how to control his Anti-Matter in over 500 different ways, with each different way different, and able to be applied to any other power. Reco was freed, and spent a few hundred years roaming the universes, just having a look around, before finally stopping of in the city of Beytropolis. Appearance Reco is a tall, pale young-ish looking man, with purple hair and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a black skin-tight rubberised-leather under-suit, and armour, this armour consists of a pair of gauntlets, complete with purple crystals, leg bits, with feet and everything, a chest piece with shoulder-guards, and a helmet, with blue optics and a large protruding purple crystal on the forehead. Out of his suit, Reco can usually be seen in just a pair of purple shoes, and red pants, he is quite muscular, and has a tattoo on his right shoulder, it is Reco's convict identification code from his time in Nullius. He does not change appearance after the 5 year time skip. Personality Reco is a very patient man, this patience was gained during his time in jail, though his patience has a limit, and once the limit is broken, Reco will get very angry, and tends to strike out quite harshly at the person who made him angry. Reco is also VERY '''quick thinking, he is able to think up a counter-strategy to an opponents move in less than a second. Skills and Abilities '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Reco is a skilled hand to hand combatant, with strength, accuracy and very quick strikes. Reco is able to outmatch many people in unarmed melee combat. '''Expert Tactician: Reco is very quick thinking during battle and can easily pinpoint the weaknesses of his opponents and use them to his advantage. Reco has been known to defeat an opponent in 15 seconds by only hitting the pressure points in their neck. Expert Endurance and Durability: '''Reco can fight for days on end without tiring, not feeling pain or even hesitating in his battle ferocity. Reco has survived for years thousands of years thanks to his endless stamina. Supernatural Powers '''Anti-Matter Aura: Reco has an aura of pure Anti-Matter, because of his heritage, and can wield the power of Anti-Matter to its full extent. *'Explosive Touch: '''Anti-Matter is volatile when it comes into contact with Matter, Reco harnesses this to create explosions, but can surround A-M with small particles of matter to make the A-M behave more like lasers or water. **'AM-001: 'Reco creates a flurry of A-M spheres which he throws at the opponent. **'AM-002: 'Reco covers his hands and feet in A-M, he then launchs a flurry of explosive kicks and punches at the opponent. **'AM-003: 'Reco fires beams of Anti-Matter out of his hands at his opponent, like Iron Man. **'AM-004: 'Reco fires a massive beam of Anti-Matter out of his mouth, similar to a dragon breathing fire. **'AM-005: 'Reco fires a beam of Anti-Matter out of the center of his chest, he combines this with beams fired from his hands and mouth to form a super-massive beam at the opponent. '''Hundred Power: '''Reco can negate his aura and turn his blood into Anti-Matter instead, this increase the power of Reco's physical abilities one-hundred times over, making him stronger, faster, and much more agile. This also makes Reco's blood explosive, meaning that when Reco is cut, it will create an explosion outwards from the cut. *'Hundred Barrage: 'Reco barrages the opponent with a multitude of bone-shatteringly powerful kicks and punches. *'Hundred Meteor: ' Reco jumps into the air and delivers a super-powerful fly-kick at the opponents ribs. '''Heritage Spectre: '''Reco inherited the ability from his father to turn into a spectral being made of Anti-Matter, Reco cannot be touched in this form, but likewise cannot touch people, he has to attack using ranged abilities, such as explosive waves of A-M, or powerful beams of A-M which are fired at the opponent. *'Heritage Blast: 'Reco releases a powerful blast of A-M around himself in a circular wave, this is pure A-M, so as the wave projects, the outside explodes, making the wave much more powerful. **'HB-002: 'Reco releases a powerful beam of A-M from his chest, mouth and hands, and converges them to create an uber beam of much more ferocity than the singular beams, as with Heritage Blast, the outside of the beam explodes, increasing its destructive power. **'HB-003: '''Reco phase shifts through the opponent, mingling A-M with their molecules, these particles explode, causing the opponent great physical pain. Category:Character